<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For Your Sake by Leo_Our_Queen, Trinket</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513762">For Your Sake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leo_Our_Queen/pseuds/Leo_Our_Queen'>Leo_Our_Queen</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinket/pseuds/Trinket'>Trinket</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hurt Clark Kent, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Clark Kent, Omega Verse, Protective Bruce Wayne, Rape/Non-con Elements, Superbat Week 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:07:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leo_Our_Queen/pseuds/Leo_Our_Queen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinket/pseuds/Trinket</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Batman has discovered something affecting the health and wellbeing of Clark and seeks answers to help him. </p>
<p>The knowledge he gains leads to him giving into instincts he may otherwise have tried to ignore.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>203</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For Your Sake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bruce had noticed something was off with Clark. It was worse than the previous times the alien randomly disappeared on him. This time he’d <em>seen</em> just how miserable he appeared; like he was downright sick and in pain. Maybe even worse than what the green form of Kryptonite could do to him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clark's eyes stayed red-tinged throughout the whole meeting at the Watchtower, and no one dared to mention why. Once they concluded the meeting, Clark shot out of there without a word. Bruce was going to let it go and have faith Clark would be just fine but he just couldn't shake off the unease and for good reason. The state Bruce found him in when he came to the Metropolis apartment to see just what the hell was going on with the omega was far too vulnerable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Placing a hand on Clark’s shoulder, who was on his hands and knees - <em>panting</em> and sobbing, right there on the living room floor. The Kryptonian couldn't even make it to the bedroom. Bruce managed to ground out, “We’re going to the Fortress. <em>Now</em>. <em>No arguments</em>.” He knew the other hero would try and get out of it. He let Clark slip through his fingers before, but this was important.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So he took one of Clark’s hands and then placed an arm around his midsection and hauled him up and over his shoulders.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t carry me like a sack of potatoes!” Clark shouted, his voice hoarser than Bruce had ever heard it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine, princess,” he rolled his eyes, then adjusted him so that he had him in his arms bridal style. Bruce couldn't help but notice how it felt <em>right</em> to carry him this way. But he was sure Clark already had someone, much as he might have wished otherwise. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Whoever wasn’t taking care of Clark properly would be getting a visit from him, probably even as the Bat. Most likely Lois Lane, or Lana Lang, or whatever L.L. named person Clark was currently seeing. He just hoped to hell it wasn't that awful Lex Luthor. If it were, he’d just have to steal Clark away and make him see sense.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It didn’t take long to get the Javelin he had hidden away ready. Bruce strapped in Clark and they were on their way to the far north. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clark shuffled in his seat and whimpered. “Bruce, you don’t have to do this. I’ll be fine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t look fine. You don’t even <em>sound</em> fine.” Especially when he heard that <em>purring.</em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Superman had once mentioned that Kryptonian omegas purred when they were stressed. Bruce never had the privilege to hear Clark's purr until now and it had his cock twitching in the suit. He did his best to ignore it and breathe, counting until it went down. Now wasn’t the time to be thinking with that part of his anatomy, not when the omega sitting next to him was sick. Too weak to fly or even get out of the seatbelt holding him in place. It was telling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once he landed the plane he unbuckled them both and hauled Clark back up into his arms. The heavy key wouldn’t work for him, but his retina, voice, handprint, and drop of living warm blood from his fingertip allowed him access. He didn’t even wince at the pinprick. He felt much worse and right now, he was too focused on the being in his arms to care.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clark shook his head. “Just put me down and leave me here, Bruce.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No. This time I’m going to get answers, and I’m not going to wait for them to spill out of your mouth."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clark shook his head again and struggled to get out of his hold. When he managed it all he did was fall to the floor and whimper on hands and knees.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bruce watched him rise to his knees, but noticed he didn’t stand. Clark didn’t even float, just stared down Bruce with his glowing red and watered eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was then the holographic image of Clark’s biological father came into view.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I see at last you’ve brought an Alpha with you, my son.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No! No, I didn’t. He’s just dropping me off.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bruce shook his head at Clark and glanced at the Jor-El AI. “I’m not going anywhere until I know what’s wrong with him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clark frowned. “Don’t tell him, Father.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was funny how Clark called the AI, <em>Father</em> when he was just a construct with all of the real Jor-El’s memories. But Bruce didn’t think the AI could really and truly feel human emotion even if it’s creator had tried to instill all of it in him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am sorry, Kal-El, but you are in dire need of help. If you continue on this path, you <em>will</em> die. I cannot allow you to destroy yourself when you are the last hope of Krypton.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not to mention the beacon of hope for the people of Earth, including Bruce himself. If only he could wrap Clark up and keep him safe from harm. He was like hope in Pandora’s Box.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clark frowned and stood, “I’m <em>fine</em>!" He seethed. "I don’t need help. I don’t think I’ll die. The yellow sun-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jor-El frowned. “Kal-El!” His voice boomed and Clark whimpered, falling back to his knees in submission.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bruce didn’t like <strong>anyone</strong> raising their voice towards the omega and held back a snarl, but he really didn't like hearing this information. “Why would he die?” he asked through clenched teeth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clark couldn’t die. He couldn’t lose Clark. The team needed him. The world needed Superman. Hadn’t they already dealt with his death once before? Turned out he had not truly been dead, just in some kind of healing stasis and hidden from the sunshine when in the catacombs. If only they’d used a glass coffin and let him rest in the forest clearing, he would have been healed and awake far sooner. But Bruce remembered that pain in his chest and his reckless behavior when he thought he lost Clark.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jor-El sighed. Not that the AI needed to breathe, but what mattered was Clark and what was going on with him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clark looked up at him, illuminating eyes pleading as he caught one of Bruce’s hands in his. “Don’t listen to him, Bruce. <em>Please</em>.” He begged.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bruce lifted his free hand to pet Clark’s too soft curly hair. He looked from him to the AI. “I’m listening.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jor-El gave a slight dip of his head. The motion made Bruce wonder what the real Jor-El would have been like. Would he have approved of him? If he were alive could he have asked for Clark’s hand and kept him as his very own? But Clark deserved, just like anyone, to have free will. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“On Krypton, there were no beta’s like there are here on Earth.” Jor-El stared solemnly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bruce knew Clark always seemed to go for the betas, or other omegas. Rarely an Alpha and when he did they were female. But that was from what little he knew of Clark’s dating habits - at least since he’d known him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clark stood up and tried to drag Bruce out of the room, but with how weak the strongest man in the world was currently, Bruce was able to stand his ground as Jor-El continued without budging.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alphas and Omegas on Krypton needed each other. Or else they would die; omega’s far quicker. It was a symbiotic relationship. I am… sorry to say in that regard, our race was quite primitive no matter how technologically advanced we were.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bruce blinked. “So… you all had to fuck or die?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clark gasped, “Bruce!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jor-El’s lips pursed at the bluntness. He looked so lifelike, but Bruce knew better. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Basically… yes. Alphas and Omegas who didn’t, or wouldn’t find someone were often forced to. But that was acceptable as it saved countless lives. Of course the pair didn’t always last and they certainly didn't need to. However, the Alpha often did bite the Omega. It was rare that the pair were unsuitable to be together, and after that well… only their bond-mate could help them through their respective heat and rut cycles.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bruce took in everything that was said to him before he looked towards the omega still on the floor. “Well, Clark, sounds like you need to find yourself an Alpha.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No. I don’t <em>want</em> an Alpha.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jor-El shook his head. “He’s too afraid they’ll be too controlling. Not to mention the identity issue.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clark glowered at them both, even from his kneeling position. “I’m going <em>home</em>. I can take care of myself.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jor-El stared for a moment before growling out, “You. Will. Die. Kal-El!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clark shook his head. “Nope. It’ll be hard, but I won’t die.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bruce wasn’t too sure about that. “Clark, either find yourself an Alpha, or I’ll take care of this situation myself.” His heartbeat picked up, if but for a moment before he breathed to calm his heart rate. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the last burst of energy he could manage, Clark stood up and ran out of the Fortress, and strapped himself into the Javelin with a dour expression.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It looked like he couldn’t get up off the ground and he knew Clark loved to fly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bruce took his time strapping himself in. As he took off he looked over to the once again purring Kryptonian. “So, do you have any Alpha that could help you during your heat?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clark glared at him, lips twisting into a pout with bright blue and red eyes glinting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll take that as a no." Bruce answered and looked forward. "But I can’t have you dying, Clark. Or getting terminally ill, because you’re being stubborn.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re the stubborn one,” Clark turned his head to stare out his window with a huff.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What about Lois? She’s an Alpha isn’t she?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just then a tear slipped down Clark’s cheek and Bruce asked, “What’s wrong?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She already has an omega.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? But she was dating you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know. To make that omega jealous as it turns out. But I wouldn’t have asked her to help me anyway. I don’t want anyone to feel obligated and I… I don’t want to be bitten.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re afraid someone will claim you and control you.” He nodded even when Clark remained quiet. “You realize not every Alpha is a controlling asshole, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clark remained quiet, still remembering what Jor-El said. Instead of dropping Clark off in Metropolis he landed the Javelin in the secret cave under the cover of darkness inside of Gotham.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clark stormed out of the Javelin and looked around the cave before glaring at Bruce. "I believe I said I wanted to go <em>home</em>."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Clark, this is your last chance. We need to call up an Alpha you know to help you with your heat.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bruce half hoped he wouldn’t, because then maybe he could have him. Be his omega. As if opportunities like that existed outside his dreams. But more than anything he wanted Clark to live, even if it meant him being someone else’s omega; which was probably for the best.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bruce narrowed his gaze at Clark, pure frustration etched onto his features. "Fine, then."</p>
<p>He got up and stood in front of Clark right in his face, and put a finger under his chin so the Kryptonian's red eyes make contact with his steel blues. "We need to do this, Clark, I'm not asking you. I <em>will </em>take you if I have to."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clark slapped his hand away, much too weaker than he wanted to admit. "I told you I'm fine."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The second those words left his mouth, he doubled over in pain. The new wave of cramps in his belly was strong enough to make him lean on the floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Clark."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The alien couldn't hear him, panting on the floor and trying to catch his breath. He didn't hear or see Bruce get behind him until he felt those firm hands on his hips.</p>
<p>"Bruce don't-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clark was cut off when Bruce yanked him back by his hips, he could feel the alpha grinding his hard cock on his slicked coated ass.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Listen, <em>omega</em>." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clark froze, his veins turning into ice hearing the pure alpha command interlaced in Bruce's words. He didn't want to look at Bruce, he didn't want to face him or the fact that his alpha pheromones made him feel instantly better. But Clark didn't have a choice, Bruce gripped his jaw and pulled his head to face him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I know you don't want this; that you're used to going this alone. You need a knot, Clark. Jor-El said your body won't take another solo heat and I can't watch you do this to yourself."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tears finally started to leak from Clark's red tinged eyes, silently spilling over Bruce's hand on his face. He tried to shake off Bruce's iron grip but to no avail, he let out a watered "No."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Shh, easy now." Bruce cooed at Clark, smelling the complete distress rolling off him and tinged the cave completely sour. Bruce started to pet Clark's hair, his heart clenching at hearing his omega trying to purr to calm himself down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Bruce, <em>please</em>. I c-can't do this…" Clark begged, praying the alpha get off of him. But Bruce had one hand still gripped on his hip. "I don't want to do this… just <em>please</em>."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clark started breathing hard, furious little exhales and the smell of panicked omega began permeating around them. The Alpha’s hand started to rub soothingly at the nape of Clark’s neck, then Bruce used his fingers to squeeze down tight right on the glands on either side, causing him to go slack against the floor with a muffled groan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"There you go. Easy." Bruce's deep and melodic voice started to pool deep in Clark's lower stomach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Oh Rao, this is really happening.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Just relax for me, Clark." Bruce trailed a hand down his spine, stopping at the elastic waist of his soaked shorts before hooking his fingers and pulled them over his cheeks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clark could hear the sound of Bruce shedding his own clothes, and clenched his eyes shut when he felt Bruce grip his ass with both hands. He began to purr feeling those hands squeeze and spread him apart, getting a view of the slick slipping out his hole.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, fuck Clark." Bruce had to grip his cock, wanting more than anything to just slam home. "You look so good. My good omega, going to be so sweet and tight for me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clark could fill the tip of Bruce's cock tease his hole, making him realize just how hard he was between his own legs. Precome dripped down in a puddle right next to his slick.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bruce, the epitome of control, couldn't take the wait anymore and push right inside the omega's tight hole.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clark threw his head back, keening leaving his throat and pitched whines as Bruce bottomed out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The alpha started growling and snapped his teeth at Clark's neck causing him to let out a whimper. "Will you be good, huh? Be my good omega?" He growled out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bruce slid out then thrusted back in, causing Clark to jerk forward and groan at the full feeling. The alpha gripped both sides of Clark's hips and he began thrusting down, pounding his cock in and out of Clark's now red hole.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The alien had saliva start dripping down his chin, pressure overwhelming the bundle inside him causing him to cry out with each thrust.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Come on, just take it." Bruce muttered out every time he pounded into Clark. The whimpers and little keens his omega let out just going straight to his cock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Come on, baby. Feels so fucking good. Shit you take it so good." Bruce growls at Clark's neck, much too close to his mating gland, but scared to move away or the alpha will snap his teeth again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's it, fuck right there that's it, Clark. <em>Just take it</em>. Your body is meant for this so just take it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clark cried out Bruce's name, his eyes all red and his face felt so hot. His tears officially streaming down at the extreme pressure of Bruce’s knot pressing up on his rim. Stretching his hole as Bruce slowly tortures him pushing it in and out as it's inflating. Clark is still crying out, eyes rolling as his hole clenches down on the knot and a family build up happens in his lower belly. Bruce finally snaps his hips toward, pushing his already swollen knot inside Clark, shooting a load deep inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"N-no. Bruce- <em>alpha</em>, I'm coming!" Clark tried to reach down but couldn't, his dick shoots and comes; spilling to the floor as he moans pathetically.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah. That's my good boy. My good omega,” Bruce groans out, kissing the back of Clark’s neck and then nuzzling his shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bruce slowly starts to rut his hips so his knot keeps pushing deep inside Clark. Every time Bruce moves it sets off another wave of hot, throbbing pleasure. Clark’s hole is clutching down on the knot inside him, milking him for every drop and the Kryptonian can't help letting small little whimpers and a watered purr.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bruce just keeps kissing and hushing him. "You did so good, Clark. I'm so proud of you, baby. I didn't bite, just like I told you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clark's whole body was trembling, his red eyes slowly dying down until they were just a small glow with visible irises. He let out little hiccups as he tried to get himself together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Clark."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Kryptonian shook his head. He wasn't ready to talk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"If it means saving your life. I'll do it again." Bruce leaned over Clark, and titled his chin to press their lips together. He pulled back and leaned his forehead against Clark's. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Just breathe for me. You went through something huge and traumatic and I truly am sorry, Clark. When my knot goes down, I'm going to take you and get you cleaned up. Then I'm going to take you to a designated nesting room I have here at the manor. Your next wave should hit by the time I get you there and I <em>will</em> knot you again and again until your heat is over." Bruce instructed Clark slowly, letting his omega know what was going to happen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Do you understand, omega?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clark looked up at Bruce with watered eyes, before slowly closing them and nodding his head.</p>
<p>"Yes, alpha."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bruce wrapped Clark in his arms and laid them down on their side on the cold floor. He kissed each of Clark's cheeks, his forehead, both eyes, the tip of his nose, and his lips then again in that order.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Clark."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All Clark could do was nod his head, eyes completely glazed over.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks so much for reading!</p>
<p>Please comment and come join us in the <a href="https://discord.gg/CcvjAKZ">DC Omegaverse discord server</a> and also the <a href="https://discord.gg/JYPbuXCC">Batsupes Community Server</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>